


The Boat - A Resolutions Drabble

by katesfire



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Janeway - Freeform, Resolutions Drabble Challenge, resolutions, star trek voyager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over at VAMB - there was a drabble challenge posted in honor of the 20th Anniversary of the airing of the episode Resolutions.</p><p>This precedes my drabble titled The Bulkhead - also a reply to the drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boat - A Resolutions Drabble

Wood planks. The buck of the churning water. An unmistakable whiskey-toned laugh that was nearly lost in the crashing rapids. The sunlight set her hair on fire. The color of the sky was a poor replica of that which was her eyes. She sat in the bow, the wind playing with strands of glistening auburn that collected the spray from the river. She turned to look over her shoulder, flashing him a wide smile and his heart swelled to see her so joyful; so alive. It didn’t matter what awaited down the river and around the bend so long as they were together. 

An annoying bird sounded its call and he turned to look for it, curious to know what sort of bird could make such a disturbing racket. When he looked back toward his companion, she was gone: absconded in an inky darkness. 

A bulkhead. He was staring at a bulkhead. The boat was just a dream. Just another unrealized dream that had been blurred out by the burdensome weight of pips on their collars and wiped away from the waking world by polymer cloth of red and black. 

Silencing the bleating alarm, he sadly shook the dream away.


End file.
